1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light control technique for projectors and diversity of other image display apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Commonly used projectors have the advantages of the lowered power consumption and the decreased heating values by output control of a light source as well as regulation of transmitted light with a liquid crystal element or another light control element. Some projectors are equipped with solid light sources that individually output different color lights R (red), G (green), and B (blue) (for example, laser diodes LD or light emitting diodes LED). One proposed technique applied to the projector equipped with solid light sources performs output control of the light sources to attain efficient reduction of the power consumption and efficient decrease of the heating value. For example, in the case of reproduction of a reddish dark image (having a greater rate of the R component and smaller rates of the G and B components), the output control of the light sources lowers the outputs of the solid light sources of the G and B color lights than the output of the solid light source of the R color light as disclosed in JP-A-2004-325629. JP-A-2005-257761 also discloses related art.
However, the hue fidelity of a projected image has not been considered in the prior art technique, which is affected by individual control of the outputs of the R, G, and B solid light sources. This problem is not restrictive in liquid crystal projectors but is found in diversity of image display apparatuses equipped with multiple light sources for emitting multiple different color lights.